To Love You
by Lovie
Summary: He didn’t believe in love. She lived her life by it. What would it take for her to convince him that maybe there are things more important than yourself?
1. Cliched

****

A/N: Wheee! Since I finished my first Pansy and Harry fic (which no one but Taffy has reviewed! ;.;) I decided to start a new series. Hopefully, I'll finish it. It'll be my first one since my Jyoumi trilogy in the Digimon section. Every story will contain a different couple (and requests for couples and suggestions for situations are always appreciated), given a different situation, which will be written as the summary. I hope you like it! This one is the first part of the series, and it is a D/G. 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are property of JKR, and not me, JSW. I was soooo close. ;.;

__

Quote of the fic: He that falls in love with himself will have no rivals. ~Benjamin Franklin

****

He didn't believe in love. She lived her life by it. What would it take for her to convince him that maybe there are things more important than yourself?

It was now or never. She followed him into the empty potions room, silently, but she knew he could sense her. The same way she could sense him when he was around her. She braced herself for the inevitable.

He swung around and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Go away." he said simply.

"No." she responded, equally decided.

Irritated, he said in a darker tone, "Go away little weasel. You don't know what you're getting into."

"Maybe I do. I'm going to stay here, with you, until you realize that I am not some trick of your imagination! I am REAL Draco Malfoy, just as real as you, and everything I feel is real."

"Impossible Weasley. Love is just a trick of emotions. Love isn't real, only the exaggerated difference between one person and everyone else."

Ginny grinned and said, "George Bernard Shaw."

"Yes, one of the few smart muggles out there apparently."

"Well, I have another George for you. George Sand-'There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.' How about that?"

"That man was obviously nut case."

Ginny sighed and said, "Draco, when you look at me, what do you feel?"

"That's none of your business Weasley."

"But it is Draco. I feel those things too! You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to hide from those feelings. Love _is_ real Draco, and you're so lucky because you've gotten to feel it, and have someone who loves you back! I do love you Draco, I do! Don't let the hatred take over your heart."

The speech she gave left Draco seemingly unaffected. His ice blue eyes held the same cold glare they did five minutes before, and she wasn't sure if her love was strong enough to cancel out the 17 years of hate he had building up inside of him.

"Draco," she tried again, this time more daring, "who told you love didn't exist?"

"My father." he said, unsure of her new game.

"You believe something your _father_ told you?"

It was no big secret now that Draco didn't like his father, or agree with many of his beliefs. His father, now laying in the mentally disabled section of St. Mungo's, was not something which Draco wanted to associate himself with now.

"It was one of the extremely few things he was right about."

"You really believe that Draco? You _really_ believe that?"

She didn't miss the flash of uncertainty in his eyes, and grabbed on it.

"See? You don't. When has your father ever been right Draco? Everything he ever taught you were lies, except for the dark magic you learned. Why would he be right about that one thing, especially when you feel it so deep inside of you? I feel it, just as strong as you do Draco, and we can build on that! Won't you at least try?"

Knowing that her battle could not be won just yet, she walked out, to let the impact of her words sink in. He didn't have much longer to really decide, but she hoped he would make the right choice. 

Before she was out of his hearing range she said, "Draco, you know you're better than what your father always told you that you would be. Don't prove him right Draco. Don't become him."

She walked back to her common room, hoping against hope that he would understand.


	2. Maybe

**A/N:** Another short chapter, I'm sorry! The first one was a prologue though, and I simply detest a prolouge more than 1,000 words for my fanfiction. Also, the next chapter (second) will be MUCH longer. I like writing short chapters, but I love reading long ones, lol. Also, it's not really a big secret that I cannot stand the following characters: Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger. This happened after I converted from H/G to D/G when Ginny became my favorite character...few authors write these three in character, especially in a D/G, and I'm sorry to say I'm not one of them. I rather like it that way though...gives you someone to hate other than the main characters. :D 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ishn't mine. Surprise surprise... 

She sighed as her face hit the cool wooden table, barely missing the plate of bacon, and let out a despondant sigh. It had been a week since her confrontation in the potions room with Draco. It was time to corner him again. She'd wait for him to leave the Great Hall, and then she'd excuse herself-a statement which would fall on deaf ears-and follow him. As if on cue, she saw him get up from the Slytherin table, with not a single glance spared by any of his housemates, and head out the door. 

"I'll see you later," she said to her brother and his friends, who were too preoccupied with their discussions about things more important than she to hear her, or notice she had gone. 

She was out the doors and nothing but Dumbledore's ever observant eye could tell. That and the young man in front of her, who's speed had increased dramatically in an attempt to get away from the persistant girl behind him. It was useless though. Ginny knew that Draco listened to her words, but never bothered to dissect them any farther than the fact that she was the speaker of them, therefore making them useless to him. She loved him, and for this she would keep on trying, because she knew he loved her too. There was nothing more heart wrenching than someone who loved, but never accepted it. Ginny would not let Draco become some young couple's object of pity as they passed him in the park. She couldn't. For even if he decided that he would not take her, and in fact, would fall out of love with her, she will have opened the door for someone else. _Anything to make him happy..._

So lost in her thoughts she was, she barely noticed when he came to a halt and turned to her. The look in his eyes a mix of fear, concern, and utter confusion. 

"What do you want from me Ginny?" he asked her. Simple words, with simple face value. What do you want? Voices began whispering this in his ear. _**What** do you want? What **do** you want? What do **you** want? What do you **want**_? 

"I don't want anything but you Draco." she said simply, wondering how many cliches she had spouted since she'd first met him. 

And the voices stopped. He knew what he wanted. It was just a matter of convincing himself otherwise. Because to love the girl in front of him would be wrong, for so many reasons..._Would it be wrong, because it's so right?_ an alien voice asked him...and nothing ever goes right for Draco Malfoy. 

Ginny waited paitently for his answer, and tried to repress the giggles that would come up in her throat, tickling it, begging to be released, at the site of Draco having an arguement of somesort within his head. He looked ready to murder someone. It was all Ginny could do not to ask, her curious nature trying to win out over her need for silence as Draco let his thoughts run unchained. 

He looked through her. "Nothing." he said, almost in a whisper. 

Ginny's brow furrowed. Had he gone insane? Maybe. She sighed, and decided, taking a leap across a short distance between them, but a vast ocean in her plan, was the best thing she could do right now. They were running out of time. She leaned forward, and for only a moment, she touched her lips to his. Almost similar to the gentle action by her mother every night before she went to sleep when she was younger. 

It was motherly almost, but to Draco it was possibly the most romantic thing anyone had done. His mother had never kissed him, or even shed that much attention on him. It was no lack of love on her part, he knew, she just spent her life cowering in fear of the monstrous beast she had married. Now that he had been locked up, the woman had tried to make up for lost time, by giving Draco the occasional hug, but she was now in charge of all of the house affairs. She was no longer scared, but now she was busy basking in the glow of freedom. 

Draco was, at the very least, shocked. He had been kissed before, yes, but never so...sweet. Kisses were passionate and lust filled, just begging the clothes to come falling off of the body...but never something...affectionate. Never something like that. 

Happy at the look of contemplation on his face, Ginny made her exit. His eyes would unfocus moments later to find her not there. He wouldn't worry though. For he would see her again, and again, and again, until her war was won. Because that's what life does right? When things are meant to be, they eventually come together. _But how do you know you are meant to be with her?_

He didn't. Maybe this was the most exciting thing he had ever felt...he didn't know. To be unsure was not in Draco's character. Draco knew it all. He tried to at least. But life does not always listen to the rules that families make for themselves, and this was her example. Draco didn't know what was going to happen anymore. He didn't know if he loved her, he didn't know if he still thought love was just a trick of emotions...but he knew that there was something he felt for that young girl. He could grab onto it, or let it keep floating in that sea of endless dreams and hopes she seemed to live in... 

_So which is it?_

Only time will tell... 

Reviews! Thank you to those of you who reviewed: Auraquilus: I'm glad you like my style! I never really understood styles, I just write what feels right, lol. The quotes are some of my favorites too, because they're like enemies in a war...and they show the two biggest cliches about love. ;) And everyone, check out their story! I know I will! 

Elenya: Well, I'm glad she makes sense in the first chapter, but I think I kinda lost it here, lol! 

CatalinaRose: I try to avoid adding detail, 'cause I tend to go overboard, hehe...and I -love- your It Depends On The Weather story. I was so glad you reviewed, because I lost it, and now I can start reading it again! :D 

Lady in white: I was actually debating over whether or not to leave reviewing open, and I decided to come back later. Signed reviews only is the default, :D I'm glad you like the fic! 

Angel Malfoy: Yay! You love it! XD 

Kelsey McCartney: Oh I am a whore for praise...But now I'm going to give it. I LOVE your story The Unexpected Can Happen!! YOU need to update quickly. :p 


End file.
